


Wicked Dreamscapes

by Stephie



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/M, Loki Has Issues, Loki is there, There will be some smut, You wind up in Hell, reluctant partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie/pseuds/Stephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having read Bjork's marvelous Loki fic, "Sinful Angel", watched a few episodes of Supernatural, and an episode or two of The Twilight Zone, the plot bunnies suddenly went into hyperdrive, and while I'm still working on my "Loki's Redemption" series, this interesting story came along. </p>
<p>You, dear Reader, have been working on a special scientific project in a research laboratory when something goes horribly wrong in a research lab not far from where you're working, and you wind up in the last place you ever thought you'd be... Hell.  You also discover that someone else is there, too; none other than the (former?) God of Mischief and Lies, Loki.  </p>
<p>In order to manage living in Hell (and also on a sort-of-different Earth), you and Loki must work and live together as partners, and that's when some interesting things start to happen..</p>
<p>NOTE: I haven't abandoned this story, or any of my other stories. Real Life has kept me incredibly busy lately, but I'm looking forward to getting back into the writing groove soon! Thanks so much for sticking with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sinful Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664465) by [Bjork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an ordinary day for you at Sandstone Laboratories, dear Reader, until an experiment being conducted in a lab not far from you explodes into chaos... and sends you to a place you never thought you'd wind up at...

One of the last things you remembered was the sharp, shrill beeping of an alarm, followed by the opening of a door, and a man's shouted warning, "WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE LAB EXPLODES!" You got up from your desk, and followed your colleague out of the office where you'd been working, running down the hallway as a series of explosions shook the corridor. A sharp, powerful aftershock from the last explosion knocked you off your feet, and you landed face down on the floor. You felt weak and dizzied as you struggled to get up, but your colleague managed to put his arms around your waist and pull you towards him, so you could attempt to stand up and move forward. He held you close as both of you staggered and stumbled toward the exit, and as you approached it, a blinding, blue-tinged white light, accompanied by the loudest roar you'd ever heard, filled the corridor, just as you and your colleague were just a hairsbreadth away from safety. 

The next thing you remembered was pain; a fleeting, momentary sense of discomfort and dislocation, followed by a feeling of soothing calmness. You gasped for breath as your eyes opened, and you were surrounded by darkness. You wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say or who could possibly hear you. Instead, you sat up and attempted to figure out where you were and how you got here. You wrapped your arms around yourself and you were pleasantly surprised to find yourself in one piece after the explosion. As you rubbed your hands along your upper arms, there were no scars, no burns, nothing to indicate that you'd been seriously injured or burned. You attempted to get your bearings as you sat there, your hands at your sides, your fingertips brushing against a soft material which felt like satin, and that's when you felt panicked. 

'Oh, no, no, no...' you thought, as the last bits of fragmented memories came to mind. The laboratory down the hall from your office had been a beehive of activity, as a group of your fellow scientists were still attempting to achieve interdimensional time travel. You thought it was nothing more than fanciful fiction, and even though you'd been invited to participate in the project by the highly esteemed Dr. David Manning, you politely turned down his offer. You already had a small project going on, and you weren't about to set aside your studies concerning the medicinal benefits of several plants, including hemp, to play the role of interdimensional time traveler. The longer you sat in this darkened area, the more you were convinced that somehow, you and your colleague (whose name escaped you at the moment) had died. There was brilliant light, followed by some sort of weird shockwave which washed through you, and now... this. 

The sound of a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps echoing through the air, jolted you out of your thoughts, and as the footsteps drew closer, you noticed that the darkness was slowly receding. You could make out what appeared to be the figure of a man approaching you, and as more light gradually appeared, you looked around, and noticed that you were sitting on a bed in a luxuriously furnished room. Your bed was covered in light-colored satin sheets, and the furniture, including a large armchair, looked rich and elegant. More details of the room came into view, and by the time the man stood in front of you, you felt awed and amazed by your beautiful surroundings. 

"You like what you see?" the man asked, giving you his biggest grin. He was well dressed, complete with suit and tie. He had a pleasant face, with just a bit of scruff. His presence, though unexpected, did relieve some of your initial unease, but not enough where you felt totally relaxed. 

"Y-yes, I do," was your reply, "Where am I?"

"You're in Hell," the man replied, "although it's not exactly the place you were told about when you were young." As he spoke, his words slowly sunk into your mind, and you realized that you didn't survive the blast, but you wondered about your colleague. Where was he? Was he here or was he somewhere else? 

"So, how did I get here, and why am I here?" you asked him, hoping to get some kind of answers to help you make sense of your current situation. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out," as he sat in the chair across from you. "Everything was normal here, until some sort of shockwave ripped through the place, and now, everything's gotten rather crazy." He paused and looked at you carefully. You took a quick downward glance, and noticed that you were still wearing your lab coat and name tag, along with a pair of jeans and a pink blouse.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about, Mr...?"

"Crowley." he said, giving you a slight nod. "One of the reasons why you're here is because that shockwave came from where you were working. Maybe you can tell me what happened, so we can get a handle on what's going on."

"Dr. Manning had discovered some kind of energy source which could be used for interdimensional time travel." you replied. "He and Dr. Erik Selvig had gone on one of their expeditions to New Mexico a few months ago. Dr. Manning had gotten word that some archeologists had found something when they were looking for Native American artifacts. When Dr. Manning came back to the lab, he brought something back with him."

Crowley leaned forward, gazing at you intently. "Were you able to see what he brought back?" he asked you, "Did he tell you anything about it?"

"I saw it after he returned to the lab, but only for a few moments," you said, as a flutter of nervousness made you shiver a little. 

"Go on..." Crowley's demeanor seemed calm, but his voice held a little bit of irritation. "Tell me what you saw."

"It was a ball of light." The moment you'd said the words, it sounded ridiculous to your ears, but Crowley seemed even more interested in what you'd said, and he gestured for you to continue. "It was white, but also had little tinges of blue. Dr. Manning talked about finally finding a power source for his... machine. He wanted to travel between dimensions. 'Traveling at the speed of thought,' he said. That's what he wanted to do."

"Did you get a look at Dr. Manning's machine?" Crowley's intense gaze made you nervous, but you were going to answer his questions as best as you could. 

"Only bits and pieces of it." you told him. "Once he had the 'light matter'... that's what he called it. Once it was placed in the center of this machine which looked like a tower, it would emit some kind of beam which would transport you to wherever you wanted to go. The light matter responded to a person's thoughts, because Dr. Manning wanted something... I think it was a one hundred dollar bill, and the ball of light radiated for a moment or so. Once the light faded, a crisp one hundred dollar bill lay on the table next to it." 

Crowley nodded, then said, "That explains it, then. Dr. Manning's interdimensional machine went into overload because the energy source was picking up on everyone's thoughts, including yours."

"The lab is a very large complex," you said, giving Crowley an icy glare, "and there were at least three hundred people working there at the time. It wasn't my fault that the machine malfunctioned!" 

"No, it wasn't your fault." Crowley replied, in an effort to soothe your feelings. "Dr. Manning thought that he could control a source of power that shouldn't have been on Earth. Instead, he unleashed a massive interdimensional shockwave which has disrupted not only everything on Earth, but also in this dimension, and elsewhere, I'm sure."

"Okay. So, does this mean that I'm dead?" You needed to know where you stood in regards to whether you were alive or not, and you hoped Crowley would give you an answer.

"You and your lab area were right in the path of the shockwave, and even though you'd been knocked to the floor as you helped one of your colleagues get to safety, you tried to get up and outrun it." he said, "You were just one step away from getting out, but the safety door was locked at the moment you were about to open it and escape."

"So... I'm actually dead?" you asked, your voice carrying a tone of wearied resignation. 

"Technically, you are dead, but as I said earlier, the shockwave from Dr. Manning's machine was intense and powerful enough to cause some masssive changes here." Crowley replied as he rose from the chair. "You might even like it here, even though 'liking' Hell seems like a contradiction. Walk with me, but it would be a good idea if you took off your lab coat before we go."

"Why?" You gave him a puzzled look.

"Right now, anyone from Sandstone Laboratories is fair game for some of the more... agitated residents of our realm. Two others from Sandstone have appeared here, besides you, and they were attacked by some of the more enraged demons." he said, giving you a slight nod of his head. "They don't take kindly to experiencing changes which occur after a few millennia of sameness has passed." 

"Okay..." You promptly shed your lab coat, and when you did, it felt as though you'd been freed from an oppresive coat of armor. Once you tossed the lab coat onto the bed, you followed Crowley as he left the room. As you traveled down a long corridor which seemed to stretch out ever further the longer you walked, you asked your companion, "Where are we going?" 

"You're going to tell the boss the same story you just told me." he told you, glancing at you for a brief moment, "and once we get your story, it'll help the Boss pacify some folks who didn't expect their realm to change so suddenly." 

"Your... boss? Is he who I think he is?" Your heart raced, and you suddenly felt dizzy and weak. The feeling of terror was something you couldn't shake, and Crowley took note of your distress..

"Don't worry..." Crowley said, as the two of you approached two huge ornately carved doors. "The Boss isn't what you've been led to believe he is. Just answer a few questions, and everything will be just fine. "

The doors slowly swung open, and you gasped in amazement as you and Crowley entered a spacious, equally luxurious office, complete with several huge windows which offered a panoramic view of the city. A man stood in front of the window, his hands behind his back. For a brief moment, you thought you saw his reflection in the window, and he seemed to have a smugly satisfied look on his face. When he turned towards you, all hint of smugness was gone, and his demeanor was very business-like. 

"Is this one of the people from Sandstone?" he asked, looking at Crowley.

"Yes, she is, sir." Crowley replied. "She was among those who didn't escape the lab complex when the interdimensional machine mafunctioned." After he finished speaking, he took a seat behind you, so you became unaware of his presence.

"I see..." the well dressed man replied, giving you a cool look. "Please sit down, Miss..." He gestured toward a chair near his desk, and you took your seat. Once you were seated, the well dressed man sat at his desk, and regarded you for a moment. 

"I am Lucifer, and you are in Hell... even though it has changed considerably since the energy source which powered Dr. Manning's machine had other ideas, apparently." he said, his gaze fixed upon you. "You aren't wearing your Sandstone lab coat and ID tag."

"Mr. Crowley suggested that I not wear it, because... there may be people who might attack me." you replied, "From what he told me, there are people who aren't happy about what happened here when the shockwave struck." 

"That's true." Lucifer said, as he leaned back in his chair. "Some didn't like the changes which occurred after the shockwave passed through, but I did. Change can be good, although I would have preferred something that was far less cataclysmic. But, it has happened, and there's no way that things can go back to the way they once were. I take great comfort knowing that Heaven also underwent some changes as well, but those changes may not be as pronounced as they are here."

You remained silent until Lucifer spoke to you, and you took advantage of the silence to study this man who'd been portrayed as such a fearsome monster. He looked anything but monstrous; in fact, he was a very attractive man, as soft-spoken as he was well dressed. Despite his appearance, you chose to be very careful in dealing with him. Even though he didn't wear red thermal underwear, or a Van Dyke beard, have a three pronged pitchfork near his desk or have horns growing out of the sides of his head, he was still someone not to be taken lightly. 

"Your boss... Dr. Manning," Lucifer said, as he shifted slightly in his chair. "He had no idea about the power he was attempting to use, did he?"

"No, sir. I don't think he did." you replied, as the spacious room seemed to shrink around you. "He has.. I mean, he had a huge ego. He was so sure that he could create a machine which would achieve interdimensional travel, and despite the objections to his project which had been raised by some members of Sandstone's board of directors, he was convinced that he could do it and succeed." 

"Well, he did much more than he probably anticipated, so I suppose that could be called a 'success'." Lucifer glanced to his right and said, "Crowley, you can take her back to her room, now that it's been made more comfortable for her." He rose from his chair, and you did the same. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Once you're settled, you'll begin your training soon."

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure to meet you as well." You gave Lucifer a smile, then followed Crowley out of the office, and down the long corridor towards your room. Once you entered, you were surprised to see a huge picture window which gave you a view of the city skyline. You stepped toward the window and smiled at the vast urban landscape which was spread out before you. 

"Like the view?" Crowley asked, amused by your reaction to the sunlit sky, and tall buildings which punctuated the landscape. 

"I love it!" Your smile reassured him that you were pleased with your surroundings, yet there was one thing which puzzled you. "What did Lucifer mean when he said I was to be trained? What am I being trained for, exactly?" 

"You're going to be trained to become a mischief making spirit." he said, giving you his best and most convincing smile. "You're an intelligent individual, and you'd be perfect as a candidate for the ranks of mischief-makers." 

"I won't be killing anyone, will I?" There was a note of hesitation in your voice. Although the idea of making mischief and wreaking all sorts of havoc upon the unwary and foolish appealed to you, there was a part of you which feared killing innocent people. Those who were guilty of wrongdoing, though... they were another story entirely. 

"I can read you like a book, my dear..." Crowley's voice was smooth as syrup, as he smiled at you. "Innocent people get the crap scared out of them, and maybe wind up with a few bumps and bruises, but that's it. As for those who've caused great harm to others... well, what happens to them will be left to your good judgement. Now, there's a fully equipped kitchen with plenty of food; a fully functioning bathroom, and there's a phone on the bedside table, so just in case you need anything, all you have to do is call."

"I wasn't expecting this, Mr. Crowley." You took a look around your spacious apartment, which could be termed as an oversized studio, "I was under the impression that I'd be..."

"What? Living in a cave, avoiding jets of flame, and smelling sulfur and brimstone? Hearing the cries of the tormented souls for all eternity, and writhing around half-naked and in terrible pain?" Crowley chuckled softly. "No... we're a bit more civilized than that, but there are those 'field trips' we get occasionally, and our visitors from Heaven expect to see that. Of course, you'll experience plenty of torment and field trips as part of your training, though. You'll also have a partner."

"Really?" You arched your eyebrows in a puzzled look, which amused Crowley greatly. "I thought that demons always worked in large groups." 

"Sometimes, but for what you'll be trained for, you'll need a partner for certain things, but there will be times when you'll be working solo." Crowley replied. "Now, I have a few things to do, so you get yourself settled in. There's clothes in the dresser, and don't worry about any dirty laundry. That will be taken care of for you. Any other questions?"

"Just a couple. When does my training start?" you asked. 

"Tomorrow morning, so I'd get some rest. You'll be very busy." he said, "Was there anything else?"

"You mentioned something about 'field trips'. I wasn't aware that anyone would be visiting here, and that I'd be going on any field trips during my training." you replied, "Will I be traveling to Earth?"

"Of course you are, and you may wind up entertaining a few Heavenly visitors on occasion," Crowley said, a laugh punctuating his answer. "You and your partner will be traveling to Earth as part of your training, and once you've graduated, both you and your partner will get your wings." 

"Do you have wings?" 

"Yes, I have them," Crowley said, sighing a little. "I don't get to use them as much as I'd like, but I have them. Now, I must leave you. I hope all of your questions have been answered."

"All of my questions have been answered, and I thank you for being patient with me." 

"Very well, then. I shall see you later." With that, Crowley left the apartment before you could say anything else. Once the door was closed behind you, you sat at the foot of the huge bed and wept. You wept for the lives that were lost when the lab fell into chaos, and for your colleague who helped you attempt to escape, only to find a locked door preventing you from getting away. You buried your head in your hands and kept crying until you were pretty sure that you had no more tears left. After taking a deep breath, you got up from the bed and explored your surroundings, starting with the bathroom. Once you finished your exploration of your new home, you walked towards the large dark wooden dresser, and was surprised to see many of the products, from cologne to deodorant, you used when you were still alive. The touch, sights and smells of the familiar things you'd enjoyed gave you a sense of comfort, and it also made you determined to make the most of the unusual situation you'd found yourself in. 

A shower, followed by a meal accompanied by a view of the great city at night, made you feel a little better, but you couldn't help wondering if the cityscape was just one of the changes wrought by Dr. Manning's interdimensional machine, or if there were more changes which had yet to be revealed to you. As you prepared yourself for bed, so many thoughts ran through your mind; you expected eternal darkness, yet you were in a comfortable living space complete with every amenity you could think of. You'd just seen a magnificent sunset, and skyscrapers light up like Christmas trees. You had eaten, showered and now, it was bedtime. Bedtime in Hell? Was that even possible? You shouldn't be sleepy, but you found yourself yawning, and as you got under the softly scented satin sheets, drowsiness made your eyelids heavy, and your head rested upon a soft, fluffy pillow. 

You slept peacefully, and as time slipped past you, thoughts about tomorrow's training session seemed so very far away.


End file.
